1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to slide rail assemblies for vehicle seats, for example.
2. Description of the prior art
In previously proposed slide rail assemblies two pairs of guide rails are arranged parallel to one another. Each pair includes a guided rail connected to the vehicle seat and a guiding rail co-operating therewith and secured to the vehicle floor. Such slide rail assemblies have been proposed in various constructional forms. These previously proposed slide rail assemblies are costly to manufacture since the rails of each pair are of different cross-section. Moreover, with such proposed assemblies there is the risl of the two rails becoming disengaged from one another especially during the occurrence of a driving accident which produces an uncontrolled movement of the vehicle seat.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved guide rail assembly.
It is a further object of the invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art by making the slide rail guides less expensive and more stable so that even the inertia forces arising during a road accident are not usually sufficient to release the interengaging rails of the slide rail assembly from one another.